


Poems

by moonshinedolphincurtis



Category: Pentatonix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinedolphincurtis/pseuds/moonshinedolphincurtis
Summary: Poems about loneliness





	

Sitting here at my desk,   
Alone again,  
Looking out of the window,  
Trying to capture the mood of the dream I had last night:  
You,  
Holding me, showing me a light,  
Far away, but not out of reach,  
You,  
Telling me there is a future,  
Giving me hope,  
Making me forget the darkness of the day.  
And suddenly a ray of sunshine   
Appears from behind a cloud  
And makes me cry.


End file.
